Currently, there are lots of application platforms running on a Windows desktop. A user may search for and select a desired application (which may be referred to as APP) by means of an application market provided by an application platform installed on a client, and the desired application is installed on the platform.
In practice, when the user shifts a login site, e.g., the user logs in client A previously and installs some applications, and then the user logs in client B, then the user needs to re-search the application market for the desired application, and installs the desired application on client B. In this case, the user could not automatically obtain, in some way, a list of applications installed on client A, so that it is very troublesome to the user.